


Stupid Heart

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Kurt is my Smol Bean Son, M/M, Warren is a Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren isn't in love with Kurt. Absolutely, unequivocally, never-in-a-billion-years not in love.  So why does he get that goofy grin when he thinks about Kurt? And why, in the name of everything holy, did he ask him to the movies??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. I'm still not sure about my smut-writing skills, so any and all constructive criticism is heartily welcome!

Warren scoffed at the idea of love. He always had. Every time dating had come up in a conversation, he had always maintained that it was a dumb waste of time, and that hookups and friends were all the love he needed. 

But his heart apparently disagreed. Especially in the case of a certain blue skinned mutant - Kurt Wagner. It insisted on beating faster when Warren heard Kurt mispronouncing words with that cute accent, and when he smiled at Warren, or laughed, or did anything really. It simply refused to get with the programme. 

Warren was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast, and trying not to think of how sweet Kurt looked when he sleepily ate cornflakes next to him, when his eye landed on a magazine on the table. Full disclaimer : his stupid heart was totally in charge of what happened next.

"Do you wanna see the new James Bond movie tonight?" Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Mit you, you mean?" Warren nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun. Just us. Do you want to?" Kurt considered it, and then nodded happily. "Ja, that would be nice." Warren couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Afterwards, Warren would loudly tell anyone who asked that no, he had never intended it to be a date. Not at all. No way. 

It was his stupid heart that made the decision. It was also his stupid heart that made him stress for an hour before they were meant to leave. He finally decided on a leather jacket, jeans, and a t-shirt. It was only the movies, after all. Nothing fancy. Still, he did an internal victory dance when Kurt had complimented his jacket. He (not at all nervously) smoothed back his hair. "So...car or flying?" 

Wait, what?! Had he just offered to fly Kurt ti the cinema? 

Kurt looked at his wings and smiled. "Could you really do that?" Warren smirked. "Yeah, no problem." Kurt, wide eyed, said, "Well...if it is no trouble...I have never flown." Warren smiled and, in one fluid movement, scooped the other mutant up and flapped his wings, lifting them both into the air. Kurt gasped in surprise and flung his arms around Warren's neck, but the smile on his face was enough to quiet any fears Warren had that he had maybe been a tad forward. 

They swooped over the city, the lights of the buildings already far below them and the setting sun painting a beautiful picture.  
He smiled, pointedly ignoring the fast pace of his heart. "Do you like it?" Kurt turned towards him, still smiling. "It's beautiful." 

For just a second, Warren pretended Kurt was talking about him. 

Stupid, stupid heart.

All too soon, they reached the cinema. They paid for tickets and popcorn, and went in.  
The movie was good, if you liked that sort of thing, Warren supposed. He was more interested in the fact that Kurt had leaned his head against Warren's shoulder the entire time. 

Warren was beginning to grudgingly agree with his stupid heart.

Afterwards, they walked out of the cinema together. "What did you think of the movie?" Warren asked with feigned casualness. Kurt shrugged. "It was pretty good, I think." Warren stopped and looked at the sky. "So...do you wanna fly again?" Kurt looked at him with an eager smile. "Ja, bitte!" Warren scooped him up and, with a few quick flaps, transported them high into the heavens. It was cold up there, but the view made up for it. 

Thousands of stars shimmered in the purple sky, and thousands of lights twinkled below them. It seemed like the two were suspended in a world of tiny shining lights hanging in a background of darkness, where they were the only two living things, staring into each other's eyes. 

Kurt flicked his eyes towards Warren's mouth, then back at his eyes. If Warren moved his head forward just a little bit, their lips would meet. 

Warren moved his head forward. 

The kiss was like fireworks had exploded inside Warren's body, rough red lips moving hungrily against soft blue ones. His wings beat the air around them, keeping them aloft. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Warren to greedily explore, and wrapped his legs around Warren's waist. He broke the kiss reluctantly after a bit, taking a gasp of air. 

Warren turned his attention to Kurt's pointed ear, revelling in the other's gasp of surprised pleasure. He worked his way down his ear, leaving long kissed along the shell, and then worked on leaving hickeys down his neck as Kurt gasped and moaned. He sucked on his jugular, but stopped when he felt heat gather in a slightly awkward place.  
Kurt whined, "Nein, why did you stop, Warren?" Warren flushed. "I - I don't think I can really control myself -" Kurt made the connection in his mind, and flushed also. He seemed to come to a decision, however. He leaned forward to whisper in Warren's ear. "Would you rather we take this someplace more private, then?" Warren smiled. "I know just the place." 

Warren flew as best he could with an extremely attractive man leaving kisses on his neck and jaw to the edge of the city. He landed gracefully on the top of an abandoned building. Kurt stopped his ministrations to look around. "Where are we?" Warren sat Kurt on the wall on the edge of the building. "Edge of the city. I come here when I need to think." He continued kissing the mutant in front of him, each kiss slightly below the previous one. He bit lightly on Kurt's collarbone, inciting a loud moan from him. Warren smirked, and slid one hand under Kurt's shirt and the other to the top button. Kurt made no protest as Warren slowly removed the cloth barrier, dropping kisses onto his lean, lightly muscled chest. Warren stopped just short of Kurt's bellybutton, and looked up at him. "Do you wanna go a bit further, or is this good?" His voice was husky with desire. Kurt looked down at him with lust-darkened eyes. He gripped at Warren's jacket. "Take this off first, liebling," he murmured hoarsely. 

Warren stood straight and pulled of his shirt and jacket, allowing Kurt to see every inch of his toned chest. He smirked in self-satisfaction when he heard the other man's breath hitch at the sight. He tossed away the items of clothing. "Like what you see?" He asked flirtatiously. Kurt nodded, eyes roaming the man in front of him. Warren kissed him, this one slow and sweet. Kurt placed his hands either side of Warren's head, drawing it out. They broke the kiss, and Warren looked into the other's eyes.  
"Are you sure you wanba go through with this?" Kurt smiled, showing his teeth. "Of course, liebling." Warren kissed his way down his chest, this time continuing down to the waistband of his trousers. He used his teeth to unbutton them, and pulled them down, freeing the other man's erection. He gently pulled down his boxers, licking the now-free member. Kurt moaned and swore in German, twisting his fingers into Warren's hair. Warren licked a stripe up the erection, ripping another moan from Kurt's throat. Kurt looked down at him, panting. "If-if you do this, I don't think- I can st-stop-" Warren kissed the tip of his cock, and then whispered so each breath brushed against the sensitive tip. "Do you want me to stop?" Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "I want - to-to pleasure you - too" he gasped out. Warren reluctantly stood and kissed Kurt on the mouth. He began to move his own uncomfortably hard erection against Kurt's, moving his hand down to free it. Kurt buried his face in Warren's shoulder, moaning as their cocks rubbed against each other, bringing each other to release.  
Kurt came first, moans turning into a drawn-out shout of pleasure as he spilled his load over Warren's cock. Realising his lover wasn't yet finished, he wrapped his hand around the slick member. Warren groaned as he came into Kurt's hand. They both collapsed afterwards, sticky yet satisfied. Kurt pressed a kiss to the corner of Warren's mouth. "That was wunderbar, liebling." Warren chuckled and reached into his pocket for a pack of tissues to clean them up as best as possible. 

As they drifted off together under the stars, wrapped in each other's arms, Warren reflected on the fact that maybe, sometimes, his stupid heart was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Liebling = darling  
> Verwunderlich = amazing 
> 
> All translations are off of Google, please correct me if they were used in the wrong context! <3


End file.
